


The Agony of Defeat

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nick Fury mourns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was on his 5th beer waiting for the numbness that always came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony of Defeat

Nick was drinking his fifth beer, maybe he eyes it doubtfully. _Oh fuck_ it.he thought  before downing it wanting the numbness it always brought with it after a while. The numbness that would most likely only make it worst tommorow and give him a bitch of a hangover and it really wouldn't cover the fucking big hole ripped open by Phil fucking Coulson. 

He's on his 12th beer now still not getting the numbness on the 20th he does. He stares at the celling and closes his eyes thinking he doesn't really want to wake up in a world without Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story on a freaking role. My personal canon is that Nick didn't know about Phil being alive because well I'm a shipper although this was intended to just be a little friendship fic if one is so inclined they can read with Slash goggles. Again tell me if you like it and leave me a comment telling me how to be better at writing and grammar.


End file.
